An “all terrain vehicle” (ATV) is a small open motorised buggy designed for off-road use. Four-wheeled ATVs are commonly called “quad bikes”. A problem with ATVs is that, during use, they can back flip, forward flip or roll over sideways by accident, and land or remain completely upside down. In doing so, they can pin the rider between the ATV and the ground and/or seriously injure the rider. Other small vehicles, such as mini-excavators, ride-on mowers and snowmobiles, may have similar problems (ie. generally those types of vehicles where a rider restraint is impractical).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roll-over protection system for a vehicle which overcomes a problem referred to above.